


Happy that you are back

by tigragrece



Category: Motorcycling RPF
Genre: Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, M/M, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-17
Updated: 2015-06-17
Packaged: 2018-04-04 21:32:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4153719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigragrece/pseuds/tigragrece
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Valentino & Dani are friends since a long time when Dani had his injury, Valentino have texted and called him a lot and they become really really close friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy that you are back

**Author's Note:**

> Had this idea while looking at this gif : http://sicar26.tumblr.com/post/121501941986
> 
> I’m sorry about all the fault, but i’m not English, i’m French… I'm Working about all my fault and gramar. If you find some typos or some error, please tell me i will try to fix this. I'm not looking for a beta, sorry.

Valentino and Dani have known each other for many years and they are friends, when Dani was injured and was not in the race. Valentino has talked a lot with him on the phone and by texts.   
They were close friends.

When Dani has announced his return, Valentino was very happy. Dani was also happy to be back.

They had a dinner together where they celebrate his return.

They continued to talk after this, little by little they were thinking that maybe they could be more than friends.

After the race of Catalunya where Dani has finished on the podium, Valentino has hugged him and tell him "Congrats, I'm proud of you and happy that you are in the podium"

"Thanks"

When the camera was not filming them Valentino have said to Dani "Tonight, dinner with me for celebrate"

"Of Course"

After all the media stuff, they had a dinner together at one of their hotel rooms, then Valentino have kissed him, Dani kissed him back.

"I like you since a long moment Dani"

"Same for me Vale"

"Do you want that we celebrate the podium in the bed?" Say Vale smiling.

"Yeah, why not"

And they spend the night celebrate this.

After this night, their relationship becomes very good. They didn't talk a lot about their feelings, but they were happy.

**END**


End file.
